At the present time there does not exist an efficient machine for providing a setting for a stone or any other jewelry item. Many of the existing devices are hand operated and thus the entire process is rather tedious.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stone setting machine in which there is provided a holder for a pre-cast basket setting and multiple slide members disposed radially and actuated to transition the slide members to close respective prongs of the pre-cast basket setting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stone setting machine in which the actuation of the slide members is preferably pneumatic.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stone setting machine in which the actuation occurs with the simple depressing of one or more levers.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a stone setting machine having a unique ejection mechanism so that, once the setting is completed, it can be readily ejected from the machine.